


這樣美好的事只有劇裡才有

by Plainsong_451



Category: Die Dreigroschenoper | Threepenny Opera - Brecht/Weill, Koldusopera (Színház), 匈三分錢
Genre: Hungarian musical, Jackie "Tiger" Brown X Macheath, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 匈三分錢。Koldusopera。匈版這次魔改的部分意外很少，不過糖麥基跟邵布朗兩人的互動越看越... 麥基和布朗婚宴吃著吃著人就不見了，還有之後的一些事情。(我其實不搞邵糖的！我很抱歉！我完全只是一時興起！)總之是2010年的版本，演員是Dolhai Attila和Szabó.P. Szilveszter
Relationships: Jackie "Tiger" Brown/Macheath | Mackie Messer | Mack the Knife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	這樣美好的事只有劇裡才有

麥基的年紀已經稱不上年輕人，中等個兒，但有著一張討人喜歡的面孔。他的笑容有種異樣的神態，似乎時刻散發著和善、快活的精神，那時他便會用那一雙深色的眼睛欺哄人， 一副單純而再無邪念不過的好脾氣，連最狠心的地獄使者都會被打動。然而在偶然的情況下，為數不多的少數就曾被允許多花幾秒，看進那眼底深處；精細的亮光中，布朗看到了渾然天成的惡意與無禮，於是麥基在他心目中越發的驚奇了起來。

現在兩人只是有默契的一前一後走向門外，麥基本次的新娘驚異地看著，但麥基從不做敷衍的事，他不是撒上幾個甜言蜜語的謊，就是冷血地全盤托出順便奉上幾個扎人的嘲諷。到底是哪個呢──布朗也沒有仔細注視那女孩的打算，麥基叫了一聲：「杰基！」 他跟上，沒有戒指、沒有誓言的婚禮隨著門匡一聲被關在身後。

麥基張開腿，手裡纂著布朗的皮帶，這個明顯到不能再更明顯的暗示，對方如果還能錯過就太虧待朋友的好意了。布朗扯下他的褲子，把滾燙的自己握在手裡。噢他不用勉為其難客氣，昂然直入是最熱烈的回應。他忘了要讓麥基閉嘴是很困難了，麥基不怕別人聽到，彷彿就只怕布朗聽不見。晃動的同時對方黏膩的聲音攀上他的肩頸：「杰基，杰基，噢...」那聲音被情潮帶走了片刻又回來，「你是我忠實的朋友，杰基...」糟糕的幽默感讓布朗的動作加快了。他不懂為什麼麥基固執於那個稱呼，他們在印度什麼大事沒見過又什麼大事沒做過。三個人裡面有兩個人行過那苟且的事，出於無聊；當約翰和吉米滾進爛泥堆裡，喬治倒在窯子的黃土地面上，噎死在自己吐出的噁心東西裡。

他遺留在對方的身體裡，他知道麥基不會在意；但這次淫穢的痕跡還在滴落，麥基就拉起褲子。「我可不能讓波麗等太久，」他用他平舖直述的語氣向布朗解釋，「我又不是每天結婚。」他的襯衫還沒扣好，又踏回門後，布朗一時之間分不清誰才是剛在巷子裡被利用的流鶯。他還要幾天才會再見到尖刀麥基，人未到聲先到，一連串的咒罵後還是好好地關進籠子裡。「可憐的、可憐的麥基！」他心情沉痛地想著，腦子裡飄過牆上那幾張懸而未解的案子八成現在全解了，看在加害者終於被逮到的份上。他熱著茶，另一隻手在櫥櫃裡翻找過期餅乾，好招待他那位朋友兼貴賓。麥基帶給他麻煩已經不是一天兩天的事，這人死性不改，不知好歹光天化日下對暴發戶實施財產重新分配，還慷慨地附贈幾道又長又深的口子。他曾在十五公尺遠的地方撿到被害人的內臟，誰知道無聲無息殞命於暗巷的又有多少。

布朗手裡護著食物，小心翼翼提防別人的耳目來到牢房。「麥基！再給我一點時間，我明天就想辦法放你出去。」猛的一抬頭，卻只見人去籠空。好──這次會是哪個倒楣鬼迷上了他？他吃起餅乾，慢慢把警局裡名字一個個想過一輪，一沒注意就吃得盤底朝天，就在這時他看見他女兒哭得淚眼迷濛，嘴裡吐出的詛咒連地獄的業火都會懼怕。他一邊拍著他女兒的肩，安慰她因為玩弄而被傷害的靈魂，一邊饒有趣味地體會他現在才知道父女倆落得了一樣的命運。麥基嘲弄的表情又出現浮現在他眼前。

這個男人就是死性不改，在女王登基典禮前一天被人再次給逮了回來。錯綜複雜、利益糾葛的過程跳過不說，這次回來準是上絞刑架，而且明日就實施。布朗想了一個晚上，在丟官和拋棄自己的人渣朋友間難以割捨，隔天穿著自己上好的制服再去找麥基。牢房裡的麥基沒了以前魅惑的神態，兩頰透著一種一點兒也不健康的灰黃色，大概是聽說了自己逃不過的命運，整夜被將絞死的幻象纏擾。瘦高的男人在牢前蹲下，望進裡面的人深深的眼窩；他來，只是來問最後一件事情：「如果這是我們最後一次面對面說話了，告訴我，我到底是你的什麼？」

麥基回望他。兩個在深色眼睛裡不明顯的小點逐漸聚焦，不疾不徐地；像是打定了主意，他張開口：「什麼都不是，布朗。對我來說，你什麼都不是。」布朗靜靜地看著對方咧起一個惡劣的笑容，笑容裡卻有顫抖的絕望。他轉頭走開。他知道他不會在麥基口中再聽到一次：「你真是我忠實的朋友，杰基。」即便他心裡真的去面對那塊曾經期盼聽到，或甚至聽到更多的企求。今天他只是一個盡忠職守的好大英帝國公民。外面的天空是晴朗的藍色，彷彿今日萬物都歡慶著女王陛下所帶來的新時代來臨。麥基被他丟在身後。他現在只期盼不要發生什麼出自那惡者的玩笑，使舊事鬼使神差地再度追了上來。


End file.
